The present invention relates to a furniture frame, especially a table frame.
Pursuant to one known furniture frame (DE-PS 24 15 572), it is possible by pivoting the carrier parts to shift the plate or panel, which is, for example, a table top, into an upper and into a lower position of use. Connected to intermediate link members are the ends of two connector parts that reinforce the furniture frame and lead to a satisfactory synchronized movement during the adjustment process. In the upper position of use of the furniture frame, the superimposed support parts, intermediate link members, and carrier parts, together with the panel, enclose a free space when viewed in the direction of the pivot axis of the furniture frame. In the upper position of use, the connector parts are disposed approximately half way up the furniture frame. These connector parts or rods have a considerable adverse effect upon the leg room.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the furniture frame of the aforementioned general type in such way that in the upper position of use, the leg room is not or at most only slightly adversely affected.